


Reflections by Starlight

by MrToddWilkins



Series: Plain Tales from the Valley of the Sweetness [3]
Category: Sweet Valley High - Francine Pascal
Genre: Wakes & Funerals, or listening to sad Star Trek songs, the author totally isn’t crying right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: After Olivia’s funeral,they think.
Series: Plain Tales from the Valley of the Sweetness [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089017





	Reflections by Starlight

_Elizabeth_

There aren’t words enough to express my sadness today. I knew Olivia from the days we were _this_ small. She and I used to go out on play dates arranged by our moms. One day she showed me a leaf. She said “Liz,my mom says that leaves are God’s handy-work,like a painting.” And what do you know? She was right.

In high school she was always so _social_ ,so willing to help people. I remember when Penny hired her for _The Oracle_. Not many people know she suggested the name:just me,Penny,Mr Collins,her,and John,who is standing next to Winston. I think he might’ve had a crush on her. Come to think about it,maybe Winston too.

Speaking of boys,poor Ken. He must be devastated. She was his first real girlfriend. I say real because he never really went out with Terri. I could tell that he loved her. It was all in his voice,his enthusiasm when speaking of her artwork. My heart goes out to him. Thank you,Liv,for making him who he is today. Thank you for making me who I am today. God bless you.

_Todd_

Thank God for Liz’s presence here,elsewise I’d be crying my heart out for Liv. I just can’t believe that my favorite cousin is dead. Olivia was such a sweetheart to everyone. No matter who you were,if she knew you she’d have a kind word or gesture for you. 

I remember sixth grade,us going to the Spring Fling together. I remember telling her she looked _flawless_ in her green dress. She smiled up at me and told me “Todd,you say the cutest things! Thank you _so_ much!” That’s the Livvy I remember,especially her hug that day,like she didn’t want to let go of me.

Olivia,wherever you are now,I thank you for making me a better person. For encouraging me to go out with Liz. For taking hikes with me over summer breaks and picnicking with me by Secca Lake while you told me about your day. For going to all those dances with me in junior high. I love you,I always will. Say hi to God for me,okay?


End file.
